The fairest one
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Hera and Aphrodite is arguing about different things when that leads up to something else.
1. The Fairest one

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Greek mythology. Not making any money off this, I'm just barrowing some of the characters.

**_Authors Note: _**I know this plot is very unlikely all things considered, but I always wanted to do something like this as they are two of my favorite Goddeses.

**_Authors Note 2 : _**Thanks to Bola that have helped me out a lot for this one. You really Rock my Goddess

_**_**Warning: Sex Read at own risk.**_  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The fairest one <strong>_

"Are you really going to hate me forever?" Aphrodite asked, looking over at Hera, her queen.

Hera looked back at Aphrodite; her brown hair was sparkling as the golden sun was shining on it. Almost like fire I thought.

"I am yes, I have good reasons for it," said the other woman, hate was shining in his blue eyes.

"Because Paris chose me over you and Athena, you should have made a better offer. You knew that as a man he was more likely to choose a woman over kingdom ship," said Aphrodite.

"Maybe I didn't think he was that shallow and in the end he did die," Hera pointed out.

"Why can you not settle for me being more beautiful, you already have it all," said Aphrodite with a sigh.

"Because it is not so, even if Paris or a dozen more men think you are, that is not a fact," Hera argued, pacing back and forth in annoyance.

"I do beg to differ," said Aphrodite with a satisfied grin.

"Based on what?" Hera demanded to know.

"Based on the fact that you only had one consort while I had had many more, if you were more beautiful than I would assume you would have slept with more than one man," said Aphrodite.

"That doesn't prove a thing, only because I choose to stay with one, doesn't mean I haven't sleep with more as well," Hera argued.

"You slept around with whom?" Aphrodite wanted to know.

"Oh never mind," said Hera with an annoyed huff.

"No, answer me dear Hera, we both know your husband and most of the Gods and Goddesses have slept around, if you have why not share it as the other do?" asked Aphrodite.

"Because I don't see the point," said Hera.

"Surly you must wish to do so or you would not have brought it up," said Aphrodite.

"I don't even see why we are discussing this, this is truly pointless, as is being here with you, so I'm going," said Hera, walking towards the door, only Aphrodite was faster, blocking it, saying, "Not so fast."

"What do you want from me?" Hera asked, making no attempts to push her aside.

"Isn't that obvious," said Aphrodite, making her hand stroke over the other woman's cheek, before letting it rest on it.

Hera looked at her in surprise for a moment, then she pushed her hand aside, stepping aside from the door, asking, "Why should I let you do this, you that corrupted my husband's mind and have done other things I do not approve of?"

"Because it might solve some of the tension between us," Aphrodite said in a calm tone, again daring let her hand stroke over Hera's cheek before she again let it rest there.

The otherwise secure Goddess looked at Aphrodite with insecure eyes. Was she being serious or was this a trick. Could this really solve anything between them? She looked deeply into Aphrodite's emerald green eyes, not pushing her hand away, nor initiating anything. She didn't know how to or if she even should.

"Come," Aphrodite said, removing the hand that was at Hera's cheek, only to take her hand and lead her up the stairs. Hera could only assume to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>As soon as they entered Hera got cold feet and said, "I can't do this and I shouldn't either, this is clearly wrong."<p>

It was not like she hadn't had sexual encounters with women before, mostly to keep them away from her husband or punish them for being with him, and she could be very pervasive if she wanted to. However this was a woman she in many ways considered to be her enemy. Not unlike many of the ones she had fucked over the years, but still.

"You are doing nothing wrong, my queen," Aphrodite whispered, again stroking her cheek, before leaning in to kiss Hera very gently. As she slowly retracted Hera looked at her with amazement, of everyone she had ever kissed Aphrodite's lips had to have been the softest.

Slowly she leaned in for another kiss, showing a bit more determination, tasting the other woman as they kept going. Aphrodite let Hera be in charge for a moment before she decided to take over, pushing her towards the bed, making her fall down on it. Hera let a gasp escape her lips, looking at the mighty Aphrodite that had somehow managed to remove her dress in the process. Now she was standing there wearing nothing but green lingerie. Hera looked at her it had been a while since she had seen the other Goddess wear so little clothing. Her body was more tanned then she would have thought, her skin was still smooth after so many decades and not to mention the great condition her body was in.

Aphrodite sat down by the edge of the bed, a little below Hera's feet so she could easily remove her light blue dress. After she had done so she looked at her slender body. She had never before seen Hera this naked and was both amazed and pleased by what she saw. Her fingers carefully caressed the naked skin all over, cupping her breasts a little, before removing her white bra.

Hera looked at her with lust filled eyes, her hands carefully stroking over her backside, carefully rasping, making Aphrodite whisper, "Careful, I don't want my husband to notice, he tend to be jealous."

"Like you haven't had affairs before," said Hera, rolling her ocean blue eyes lightly.

"Speaking of you, never told me whom you slept with in addition to Zeus," said Aphrodite, gently nuzzling Hera's chin.

"That is a private matter," said Hera, not being so open about her sidesteps as the other Olympians maybe that were why not many knew.

"Then may I ask if they were men or women?" asked Aphrodite curious.

"Women only, I could never sleep with another man than my husband," said Hera with a sigh.

"You got morals, considering it's you I would expect anything different," said Aphrodite, bending down to kiss her very gently. Hera pulled her closer, one hand caressing through Aphrodite's dark strands, the other resting on her lower back.

Aphrodite deepened it, before she started to tongue Hera heavily, one hand caressing alongside her thigh, and the other fondling with her breast. She could hear Hera let out some moans into her mouth, as she broke free from her hungry kisses, making sure to mark her neck properly before she moved down to her breast. Her lips quickly locked around it. As she started to suck eagerly on it, the hand that was placed on Hera's thigh went between her thighs removing her panties, then caressing over her wet sex. Hera shivered lightly with pleasure, panting loudly. Aphrodite let go of her breast before going up to kiss her, then letting her lips slide down Hera's body until they met her sex. She let her tongue ripple over her folds, making Hera go almost insane, and her hands in Aphrodite's hair pushing her closer.

"Easy, we have plenty of time," said Aphrodite in a calm tone, she didn't like to get rushed. Hera calmed herself a little by taking a couple of deep breaths. One hand clenching the red bed sheet, the other was still pretty much wrapped up in Aphrodite's dark and curly hair.

She moaned out by every little touch she was given by the other woman's lips and tongue, pushing her closer, not realizing she was almost suffocating her by doing so. Not that she really cared. She felt how Aphrodite sucked even harder on her clit as two fingers slipped into her without much of a warning. Not that one was needed as the queen was more than wet enough. She gasped, panted and twisted, before screaming out, shaking hardly against the sheets, grasping her hair so hard that Aphrodite thought she was gonna pull it off.

As she retracted and came back up she whispered, "You are welcome, beautiful."

Hera couldn't help but to blush, still panting she whispered, "So are you ready to be taken."

"I am ready when you are," said Aphrodite, laying down next to her, curious as to what Hera had in mind. Hera smiled as she got up, between her legs after removing the remains of her clothing. As she stroked her cheek she asked, "How do you like to be taken?"

"What do you mean?" asked Aphrodite confused.

"Do you prefer gentle or rough?" Hera asked, slowly transforming her vulva into a penis, she had done so many times before to get back at some of her husband's mistresses.

Aphrodite that had noticed the change as well and the size of it, whispered, "Rough, but careful, please."

She was well aware that Hera could liberally hurt her due to her hatred, but she somehow doubted she would do so. Hera looked at her with tender eyes, gently kissing her lips and whispered, "I know I could have hurt you if I wanted, but I do not wish to do so."

"That I have no doubt about," said Aphrodite with a heavy sigh. She looked away, but Hera turned her head back with a gentle touch, carefully stroking her cheek, kissing her lips deeply, settling a bit better between her legs, one hand caressing her breast and the other along her side.

As she let go of Aphrodite's red lips the other woman let out a loud moan. Hera smiled, letting her lips lock onto her temping neck. Aphrodite cried out to her as Hera gentle let her limb slide into her. Aphrodite clenched her jaws together and closed her eyes. She was used to big, but still… She panted heavily a couple of times trying to get used to Hera, before opening her eyes, looking at her.

Hera was looking back with general concern wondering if she should stop or not. Aphrodite reached to kiss her and nodded for her to go on. Hera took another look at the other woman, before she got to it as she had many times before. Only this time she did it more gently to begin with than before. At Aphrodite's cries she however went a bit faster and rougher, feeling her nails against her backside, pulling her closer, knowing Zeus would not be happy about that. Not that she really cared considering she'd seen his back like that a million times.

Aphrodite closed her eyes in pleasure for a second only to open them to look at a panting and moving Hera on top of her. It was the first time she had seen anything like it; she looked so very sensual and ecstatic. More powerful than she had ever seen her before.

It drove her even wetter than she had ever before, she reached up, panting into Hera's ear, sucking on her earlobe, making Hera go even wilder, growling out like a wild beast.

Aphrodite smiled a little, thinking that Hera was as near the edge as she was, deciding to give herself to her. And that was just what she did; she tensed up before she started to shake hard beneath her mighty queen.

Hera growled louder, before she let go sending a huge doze of herself into Aphrodite's core, then she fell crashing down on her, shivering lightly. As they lay there panting Aphrodite noticed that Hera removed her panting limb, making her vulva come back.

Her blue eyes were closed, as she was still shivering lightly, panting. Aphrodite looked at her, it was then it occurred to her how beautiful she actually was. She wondered why she had never seen it before, and as she stroked away some of the golden strands from her face she whispered, "Paris was wrong, you are not only the most beautiful of the Goddesses, but also by women in general. You are simply breathtaking my queen."

Hera opened her eyes slowly, looking at her, blushing mildly, whispering, "And it took you this long to see that."

"You don't always see what is there in front of you," Aphrodite whispered, letting her fingers trail through Hera's blonde strands.

"If I hadn't known better I'd said you'd fallen in love with me all of a sudden," Hera whispered with a yawn closing her eyes. Aphrodite didn't answer, she found it better to let her rest, after all her husband would not be home for hours yet, and she for the first time in her very long life found she didn't mind having Hera there.

"You truly are beautiful," she whispered, kissing the top of her head with a sigh of satisfaction as a smile traced her lips.

* * *

><p>When Hera came home later that day she found Zeus in the living room. She looked at him, not being able to stop smiling, she felt happier than she had in the longest time.<p>

"Where have you been all day?" he asked her with a frown.

"Talking with Aphrodite," she answered truthfully.

"You are going to have me believe that you talked with her all day and then come back smiling," he said, frowning even more, looking at her in disbelief.

"Yes, we finally managed to solve some of our differences," said Hera, which in fact were true, she sighed as she said, "If you do not mind I'm going upstairs to lie down for a while, I'm feeling tired."

"No, no, do you wish me to come with?" he asked her.

"I'm good, but my king?" she said, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Yes my queen," he said smiling at her.

"Please come up later, there is a matter I do wish to discuss with you," she said, wiggling her brows in a particular way making him chuckle. It was when she turned her back at him to walk upstairs that he noticed some fresh scratched on her backside. This of course was not unusual as he knew she sometimes had for habit to sleep with one of his mistresses to make him jealous. Which most of the time worked. Only she hadn't done that in a while to his knowledge because he like she always tended to find out.

He thought for a second wondering if she and Aphrodite… No that couldn't be they hated each other, or did they…?

He shook it of figuring he'll find out sooner or later if that was so. However if it was it might make it a bit more peaceful.

Upstairs Hera was dreaming, a smile gracing her lips as she in her sweet slumber whispered, "Dite, I think I might have fallen in love with you."

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	2. Mirror of love

_**Authors Note:** _It was requested more on this story so I thought it would do good with a second chapter :o)

_**Warning:** _Sex read at own risk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mirror of Love<strong>_

Hera was standing at the balcony of her castle, the biggest and most spectacular in all of Mount Olympus. The again she was the queen of Gods so nothing other would be expected. She sighed as she looked over at Aphrodite and her husband; they seemed to be having lovers spat.

This wasn't rightly anything new as the Gods and Goddesses did as every other fight with their loved ones from time to time. She and Zeus was of course the worst at that. Their fights did cause Thunder and lightning's all over the Greek world, or where there were Greeks living.

Normally Hera wouldn't care about the fighting couple as she loathed Aphrodite or at least she used to. Lately she had been feeling confused about her feelings towards the other woman.

Ever since they ended up in bed three weeks ago her feelings towards the other woman had changed. She had started to look upon the other woman with a tenderer eye. Some would even say they could glimpse love in her eyes whenever she gazed at the mighty Aphrodite. This would however be strongly denied if everyone dared to ask her about it.

She could see Butes walk away from her, she trying to detain him for no use. Hera was too far away to hear it, but she was pretty sure that Aphrodite was sighing heavily. Something was wrong and she knew it, she had to get to her.

She closed her eyes and apparated just behind the younger Goddess asking, "Is everything okay with the two of you?"

"No, it is not, I believe we just ended it, so guess I need to find myself another consort," she said with a heavy sigh.

"What, but why?" asked Hera, a little shocked. Not that it was any news that Aphrodite was changing her husband; she had done that nine times up to now. Still she and Butes had seemed really happy, happy enough for Zeus to let him come to Olympus spite the fact he was no God.

"He said I no longer love him, he can live with a lot of things, but not that," she answered not looking at the other Goddess, but out on the other Olympians.

"But you two always seemed so happy," said Hera.

"We were, he however is right so it should be for the better," said Aphrodite, walking over to a bench close by and sitting down.

Hera walked over to her, standing next to her asking, "He is…?"

"Yes I've been in love with someone else for a little while now," Aphrodite admitted, emerald green met ocean blue as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh Dite," Hera whispered, at once getting it was herself she was talking about, and also no getting why they had ended up in bed together.

"I thought I first was interested in you physically, but I quickly found I was wrong after we made love. I really wish I didn't feel this way my queen," said Aphrodite as little tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I know," said Hera, gently stroking her tears away, letting the hand rest on her cheek for a little while. Then she got up and said, "We should talk, but not here, too many listeners."

"We can talk at my house," said Aphrodite with a heavy sigh, working in the direction with a very hanging head. From a distance Zeus was watching the two of them with a frown.

* * *

><p>Once inside Aphrodite's mansion, which was more like a palace due to the side, the two women entered the living room. Aphrodite sad down on the emerald green couch and Hera on a matching chair close by. Hera looked at Aphrodite, she was looking sad and frustrated at once. If Hera was guessing right the younger woman had like herself never felt like this before. And while Aphrodite could leave her husband, Hera could not. As queen of the Gods it just wouldn't look good.<p>

Aphrodite sighed as she looked away, why did she have to be as stupid to fall for the one woman she could never have. Again tears started to fall from her emerald green eyes.

Hera got up from the chair, walked over and lifted her dress enough to sit on Aphrodite's lap, she lifted her chin just enough to let her lips brush upon the other woman's and lock onto them.

As she backed away, she looked deeply into the older Goddess eyes; it was to like looking into a mirror of love. Deep inside those ocean blue depths her oven emotions got reflected. Hera would perhaps never tell her that she loved her, but her eyes said it all.

The older Goddess bent in to kiss her once more, continuing it, moaning into Aphrodite's mouth. Aphrodite backed away and looked at the panting Hera saying, "We shouldn't really…You're married and…"

"That didn't seem to be a problem last time," Hera said in a calm tone.

"I…I didn't think straight, I was going with my desires, I needed to know if it was physical affection and only that. I was wrong it was much more and I don't know if it would be wise to continue this, if Zeus finds out, he'll practically kill me," said Hera.

"He can't, you're a Goddess remember, the worst he can do is beat you up good or banish you," said Hera calmly.

"They both sound so appealing," said Aphrodite, rolling her eyes.

"Will you calm down, he'll never find out," said Hera, still calm. And if he in worst did she knew how to sweet-talk him. Even Hera had her ways for calming her husband down.

"Even he's not that stupid, if you can find about his affairs, he'll sooner or later find out about yours," Aphrodite argued.

"He usually does, but he does wise about not bring it up," said Hera, as Zeus knew better than that considering all his sidesteps and illegitimate children.

Aphrodite nodded, resting her head against Hera's shoulder. Never before had she wanted someone this much, not her husbands or her loves. Never before had she felt like this, she of course loved her husbands, but not with this intensity.

"Let us go upstairs," Hera whispered, thinking that they didn't necessarily need to make love, all she at the moment wanted was to cuddle with the other woman and making her feel safe. She slowly got up her lap and dragged towards the stairwell. A very insecure Aphrodite followed her upstairs, still wondering if this was a good idea.

* * *

><p>"Ohhh faster please," Aphrodite let out, closing her eyes in delight, wanting to reach the climax.<p>

Hera threw her head back, making her golden mane fall down her backside and her breasts go up and down as she continued to go thrust in and out of her mistress. Aphrodite's hands were on her hip as she was moving with her queen. Hera gave it one more trust before she fell together on top of Aphrodite and filled her up. Aphrodite was shaking beneath her, screaming out.

Hera let her head rest against her mistress's bosom as she carefully closed her eyes. Aphrodite gently stroked her, letting her rest. Knowing she had more than enough to do lately and hadn't had much time for that.

Just then the door to the bedroom flung open and Zeus came in. Not so weird considering it was his bedroom, his and Hera's. Aphrodite had only been in there once before during the past two months that she had been with Hera.

Aphrodite looked at Zeus, which looked back at her in surprise rather than shock. Then his eyes turned into anger, making Aphrodite shake lightly in fear. She knew the risk of him catching them was always there, and in there… The thing was that Zeus should be gone for a couple of more hours, obviously they had been mistaken.

"So it is true, you two," he said, he didn't sound too pleased, yet it didn't seem that he was going to harm her. She knew he could so she was wondering why he didn't.

"Yes," said Aphrodite, not knowing what else to say considering he had caught them red-handed.

"Of all the people and Goddesses in the world you had to choose my wife, may I ask why?" he asked her as he came closer.

"I…I don't have to explain my actions to you," she said.

"You know had you not been immortal I would have killed you, had I not been as bad example as I am I would have banished you, have I not considered myself a decent man I would have hit you yellow and blue, now I ask you what is the proper punishment? After all you dared to defy the God of Gods," he said, his voice sounded grave.

"I…I don't know, had I been a guy I would say cut of the penis, but since that wouldn't be and option, maybe deny us to see each other," she whispered, not knowing if that was even possible.

"Take a good look at her, because you will never come near her again," he said, before removing his wife from Aphrodite, still sleeping peacefully and knowing nothing. Then he threw her out, and put up a block around Hera so Aphrodite couldn't come close without getting harmed.

* * *

><p>When Hera woke up she once got that she was alone in bed, but not why, knowing Aphrodite would never leave her like that. When she sat up and saw Zeus she knew her mistress had no other choice than to leave.<p>

"What did you do to her?" Hera asked, knowing how fierce he could be.

"Threw her out and you are never to see her again, you hear," his voice was trembling in anger.

"You cannot do that, considering how many you sleep with yourself," she snarled, her eyes were lightning.

"I would never touch one of the Olympians and you are my wife, Goddess of marriage, you are supposed to set an example," he snapped back at her.

"How can I do that when you don't and I love her, I did not choose this Zeus, but I do as much as I love you. Have you any idea what it is like to be torn between two people?" she asked him, angry tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You love her, since when? I thought you two hated each other," he said, his eyes were widening. That she wanted to fool around to punish him or get back at him was one thing, that she loved someone else were quite another.

"Since we first…My king I never wanted for this to happen, not at all. I want her and I want you, and this is all driving me insane as I don't want to leave you and still I want to be with her," Hera said, letting her head fall into her hands.

Zeus just nodded, for the first time in his life not quite knowing what to say. His wife wanted to be with her in addition to him. What did that really say about him? He of course knew he wasn't the best of husbands, but that his wife would fall for someone else and made love to her most likely more than she did to him. Never before had he felt more like a failure.

"Well as I said you are never getting near her again and that's final," he said, before he got op, walked out and slammed the door behind him. Hera ran after him, only to find he was right, the door was locked as was the window. So she was inprisoned just became she slept with the wrong woman.

"Let me out you tyrant," she yelled, banging hard against the door. Damn him, damn her, damn this whole situation. If she ever got out he was going to pay.

* * *

><p>It was an exhausted Aphrodite that approached Zeus in the streets of Mount Olympus. Three weeks had gone since he banished her from the castle. Three weeks where she had thought was going insane from not getting near her Hera. Every time she tried she ended up getting bunched back by electric shocks. She assumed as it was Zeus it had to be thunder.<p>

They shocked her even when she thought about nearing Hera, no matter how far away she was. In the beginning she understood him, but after more severe strikes she had enough, not to mention they ruined her sleep. She knew the only thing she could do was trying to reason with him, so she decided to take the chance of talking to him one grey day.

"Zeus," she said, making the Gods he was talking to steps aside and give her the judging looks.

"Haven't you had enough," he said, making a lightning bolt appear in his hand and threw it with all force at her. She screamed out in pain as she crumbled to the ground. He was just about to do the same again when Athena suddenly stepped in between. Blocking her way between her father and the shivering woman on the ground.

"Enough," said Athena in a firm voice. She never thought she would defend the mistress of her stepmother, but seeing how her father now treated her was starting to get to her. The cruelty in it was just too much. As an example for the Gods this long treatment was to taking her punishment too far.

"Athena move," he demanded.

"No!" she said in her most stubborn tone, crossing her arms over her chest and refusing to do so.

"Move or…" Zeus said.

"Do you really think it's wise to challenge me considering I'm the Goddess of warfare? If I were you I would listen for once," she said.

He made a hand gesture for her to go on and she said, "I can honestly say I'm disappointed in you, father. You are the king of Gods and should behave thereafter, instead you are acting like an ass. A tyrant. You look mother inside just because she was so unlucky to fall in love with someone else. Can you really blame her considering your fair share of ladies? You have gone too far and you know it, so I demand you stop this now."

The Gods and Goddesses around them gasped, did she really defy her father and what would be his response to this. Zeus looked at his daughter, knowing she was speaking the truth, looking at Aphrodite in a shivering little curl on the ground he knew he had done not only her wrong, but the rest of them. This was no way to behave, even if he was disagreeing with Hera's actions.

He slowly walked over to Aphrodite saying, "Please rise."

She did, looking at him with insecure eyes, as he said, "Come."

And with that she followed him into the castle, wondering what he wanted with her.

Once inside Zeus took her up the bedroom where he once found them, unlocking the door. Both looking at Hera on the bed, she seemed to be sleeping.

"My queen," Zeus whispered, making her open her eyes and look at him.

"Yes," she said.

"I've been acting foolishly, and I really shouldn't have," he said with a sigh coming closer.

"You should not," she said.

"I only wish for your happiness, and if I cannot provide that, I'm sure Aphrodite can," he said, nodding towards the woman in the doorway.

"Zeus, you do, more than you can imagine, it's just she does as well," said Hera, looking at him, then Athena with tender eyes.

"I understand, so I'll allow it as long as it does not happen her or I have to know about it," he said.

"We can agree to that, right Dite?" Hera asked, looking at Aphrodite.

"We can my queen," she answered, a smile slowly gracing her lips.

"Good, if you don't mind I would like a moment with my husband, I'll make sure to find you later," said Hera.

Aphrodite nodded and left them. Hera gently stroked Zeus cheek as she whispered, "I do really love you."

"I know, my queen, and I you, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," he said with a sigh.

"That is…okay, but if you don't mind I would like you to make love to me now," she whispered, figuring she owed him that much. After all he was her husband.

Zeus nodded as he slowly bent down to kiss his lady and get in position to take her. They did have something good when not arguing that much he knew. And if a woman extra helped contributing to their happiness, he could live with that. As Hera felt his greatness against her she smiled thinking that maybe just maybe she could learn something from her husband she could use with Dite later.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	3. Bleeding love

_**Authors Note:** _I've always loved the song bleeding love and some of the lyrics well it fit for this chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bleeding Love<strong>_

Hera could hear them, the voices of the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus, they were all saying the same, and she was crazy for being with both Zeus and Aphrodite. Most for the latter.

The old Goddess was struggling with her choices and the worst were that they were all watching her every move. Sometimes she wished she was a mortal so that she could hide and blend in on earth.

She hated the situation she had put herself into. Zeus hadn't said much about after the confrontation with Athena three months ago. She never knew if he approved or not, but she was thinking the last. She however knew he was wise not to speak up about the matter.

Hera was feeling more helpless than every when she found some safety in one of her old hiding places at earth. She just wanted to mingle for a while to be invisible, knowing that even here the Gods could see her. Normally she wouldn't care, but right now she hated it.

Her heart was feeling torn as she was. She knew she should choose one over the other, but how could she. Zeus had been her husband for decades, and even if the others had told her to leave him, she simply just couldn't. She loved him too much.

Then there was Aphrodite, her old arch enemy which turned out to be the most amazing woman she had ever met. The two of them fitted together in every way and it was like they belonged together.

Hera sighed as she left Olympus and went down to earth, letting her feet step onto the warm sand at her favorite beach. Not many knew but all of her children were conceived at this beach and it was here she and Zeus most of the time came when they needed some space.

Hera sat down, head resting in her hands, looking out over the water, the waves moving lazily around. Some things never changed. Even if the people on earth had changed over the decades the waves of the water moved the same way as they always had.

"Is she insane?" Demeter's voice sounded in head.

"She must be, going with her when she's still with him," she could hear Hestia say in a very spiteful tone.

Hera covered her ears only to hear Zeus say, "Don't listen to them. You know better Hera."

She looked up only to find he was not there, meaning he was communicating with telepathy, he sometimes did that. Like now as he was most likely watching over her someplace near.

"My king, I can't go on like this for much longer, it's tearing me apart," she whispered.

"I know, I can see that it is," he said with a heavy sigh. He truly hated seeing his wife like this.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Hera.

"I think…I think it's time for the Olympians to get used to the fact that they have a female couple," he said, suddenly appearing behind her.

"What are you saying?" she asked, looking at him.

"My queen, let's face it, we were never any good as a couple, we both had our share of lovers on the side, both for various reasons. And even if we love and respect each other a great deal, I don't think it is right I keep you when you belong with her," he said in a serious tone.

"You…you wish to divorce me?" she asked, quirking a brow.

"In human terms yes, in God terms I want you to choose who you wish to be with, we had a good life Hera, but I think it might be time for you to move on," he said, sitting down next to her.

"I think that…you may be right, but are you okay with that?" she asked, looking at her husband with wondering eyes.

"As long as you are happy I can live with that, and you are welcome at any time, if you are moving there, or she can move in the castle, and I'll keep to my wing," he said with a sigh.

"Ohh Zeus I really do love you," she whispered, kissing him gently.

"And I you my queen," he said, gently nuzzling her cheek in a very loving way.

* * *

><p>"Dite," Hera called out, entering her house in search of her mistress. She didn't find her though, it all seemed vacant. Where was she? She should be home at this point.<p>

"Dite!" Hera called out once more, slowly making her way upstairs to where her room was located. It seemed quiet except from the sound of small cried coming from her bedroom.

Hera opened the door and entered the room saying, "So it's here you are hiding, what's wrong?"

"You played me," Aphrodite whispered, looking at her with hurt eyes.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hera confused, not really caring for an accusation like that.

"I saw you and Zeus on the beach, you told him you loved him and kissed him," she snapped at Hera.

"I did yes, but it's not like you think. We were ending out relationship so I could be with you," said Hera, showing her finger, her wedding band was not there anymore.

"Are…are you sure?" Aphrodite asked in shocked.

"I am yes," Hera admitted, never before had she been so sure about anything.

"You really left him for me?" she asked.

"I did yes," said Hera.

"But what about the others?" asked Aphrodite.

"Let them talk if that gives them satisfaction, all I wish is to be with you and if they cannot deal with that, that is their problem," said Hera with a warm smile.

Aphrodite hugged her hardly before Hera could react, whispering, "I love you so much, my queen."

"And I you, my beautiful," said Hera, gently kissing her mistress soft lips. As she pulled her in deeper she knew she had done the right thing. The others could talk as much as they wanted, frankly she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was her beautiful Dite that right now seemed to want more than kissing. And Hera was not the woman to deny her that.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	4. Everlasting love

_**Everlasting Love**_

Hera was looking over at Aphrodite that was tending to some roses in the garden outside her house. The younger Goddess was removing that was dead and making sure they all looked perfect with a very gentle touch to not ruin everything.

Small pearls of sweat were running down her forehead due to the heated temperature. She used the back of her hand to remove some of it, making the dirt from the hand mix with it, making her skin look a little dirty.

She sat down on her knees to tend to the lower part of the rosebushes. Hera smiled a little by this, seeing her mistress work always came as a nice surprise for her. Or at least working in the dirt, not caring about if she got dirty or not. Usually her work included more of leading people into temptation or having them fall madly in love. Not hard work like this.

Hera sighed as she slowly walked back inside to get herself something to drink, only to notice that Dite was not there when she returned. Her ocean blue eyes tracing the garden for her with no luck. All that was there were trees and flowers.

'Where are you?" Hera thought, feeling her heart race, fearing Dite had gone to see someone else, much like her husband.

"Will you relax," she heard her voice behind her and turned to face her with insecure eyes.

"I'm not that stupid, I have already fooled around too much, I don't want to lose you as well," Aphrodite said in a very soft tone.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" Hera stopped as Dite let a finger go and grace her lips, making her go quiet. Considering her history with Zeus it was only natural to think the worst when her lover was not there. And all things considered Aphrodite had been married nine times before marrying Hera.

They had now been a couple for thirteen years and married for eleven of them, that however didn't change the fact that every time Hera didn't know where her wife was her thoughts went in the wrong direction. Nothing other was to be expected of her considering what a jealous woman she was, and Aphrodite knew that when they got involved. It had taken her a long time to prove to Hera that she would never go that way again.

"I understand my beautiful," said Aphrodite, looking deeply into her eyes.

Hera didn't answer to this she just rested her head against her shoulder whispering "I love you so much my Goddess."

"And I you," Dite whispered back, kissing the top of her head, watching how the wind slowly blew some of green leaves lazily of the trees.

"I never thought I could be as happy as I've been every day I've been with you," Hera whispered.

"Neither have I, I'll never regret that I lured you into my bedroom," said Aphrodite with a little giggle.

"And I will never regret that I allowed myself to be seduced by you," said Hera, meeting her lips.

"So this is what love is really about," said Aphrodite, pretty ironic coming from her.

"I would say so," said Hera with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Do you feel like going for a walk on the beach, it's such a lovely day," said Aphrodite.

"I do and I agree, Hades must be a very good mood today," said Hera, considering how nice and sunny it seemed to be everywhere. After all it was Hades that controlled the sun, just like she controlled the rain.

"I think he was up here visiting Persephone last night and stayed over," said Hera with a smile as they slowly moved down to earth to the beach.

* * *

><p>There the two women walked side by side at the heated sand. Aphrodite's arm around Hera's waist and Hera's around Aphrodite's, leaning a bit against her. Neither spoke, they were just enjoying the peace between then, observing everyone on the beach. The sun making Aphrodite's hair shine like fire and Hera's like gold. Except for this they looked like everyone else there, if you don't counted their stunning beauty. They both seemed so human, yet not, making the people being at the beach not too busy look at them.<p>

They however didn't mind, they only had eyes for each other, being so in love as they were. From above Zeus was looking over his ex and her wife making sure no harm came to them. The old God was smiling, glad that his Hera had finally found what she had been looking for all these years, happiness and everlasting love.

Because if it was one thing that was certain it was that their love was pure and it would without a doubt last forever. The ones that once upon of time had mocked them was now envying them, as for Zeus he would never touch another lady after he parted with Hera, as his love for her seemed to be as undying as he was.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
